This invention relates to transformer and wound coil structures.
Many transformers include a primary winding unit and a plurality of secondary winding units, each winding unit wound on one or more bobbins. Each winding unit will include a start and finish conductor portion and may also include intermediate tap points.
Conventional techniques for winding a plurality of such units on a bobbin necessitate multiple stoppages of the winding process in order to initiate termination procedures at each of the start, finish, or tap locations. Such techniques increase considerably the time required to complete winding all of the units on a bobbin. It is desirable to design a winding structure having a plurality of winding units that can be wound in one operation without stoppage until they are all completely wound.